As It Was, Like The Summer
by Usagi-mun
Summary: Sasuke knew a girl once. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Why does Naruto remind him of her? Suddenly a new mission comes along and it's not what Team 7 expects...Especially Sasuke. CHAPTER TWO IS FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no own it the Naruto!

Summary: Sasuke knew a girl once. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Why does Naruto remind him of her? Suddenly a new mission comes along and it's not what Team 7 expects...Especially Sasuke.

Sasuke lied on the grass in the sunlight. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Good morning Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke opened his eyes to see the face of his friend, Natsu. She was as bright as the sun, with her big, blue eyes and super short blonde hair. She was wearing her favorite orange and yellow jumper that her mother made for her.

"Good morning Natsu-chan...and call me Sasuke."  
She giggled, "No way, sir. I respect you a lot. So...Wanna play?"  
He gave her a smile, "Sure."

--  
"OI! SASUKE! Earth to Sasuke!"

Sasuke awoke from his daydream. They had been waiting for Kakashi again. He had remembered a little bit of his past, but it was soon just another blur.

"What do you want, you blockhead?" Sasuke rubbed his ear.  
"I had asked you, how long has it been?"  
"Huh? Since what?"  
"Since we've been waiting."  
"Hmm..." He looked towards the sky, "five hours."  
"WHAT!"  
"Do you have to be so loud?"  
"WHY IS HE ALWAYS SO LATE!"

Naruto grabbed his head in frustration. Sakura started scolding him on how he should learn to be patient, although she was furious as well. Sasuke stared at the planks on the bridge and let out a sigh.

"Man, look at that sky..."  
This caught Sasuke's attention.  
"Isn't it cool Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and Sakura. It was a very sunny morning and the sun shone brightly. It made the colors stand out. Especially Naruto's hair. Sasuke stared in disbelief. This caught Sakura's attention.

"Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?"  
Sasuke looked frightened.  
"Sasuke?" Sakura was getting worried.  
This caught Naruto's attention, "What's wrong with you?"

Sasuke looked away. That hair color had haunted him for the longest time. When he was young, he had a friend named Natsuko. Natsuko was a little girl who lived in the village as an orphan, but that part was all true. She was a water sprite whose parents were sealed away into ancient scrolls to protect the Wave country. She was left in Konoha all alone. Sasuke had found her by a lake, playing by herself.

They were good friends until the day her parents released themselves from the scrolls and took revenge on Konoha. She vanished before her parents were forever turned into stones. Sasuke never saw her again.

"Hey guys! You'll never guess that there was traffic on my way here!"  
"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.  
"Hey, Sakura," Naruto asked, "What's traffic?"  
Sakura shrugged.  
"Okay, okay. You guys have a mission today."  
"ALRIGHT! Is it a good one? Do we get to fight?"  
"Mmmm...maybe..."  
"COOL!"  
"We're going to the Wave country."  
"Again?" Sakura asked.  
"Yep. There's someone who needs medicine there and we have to deliver it."  
"Who is this person?" Sasuke asked.  
"Mmm... probably an old person or sick child, who's relatives are to busy or they're to sick to get it themselves." 

So off they went on their amazing adventure to the Wave country! Traveling and talking and Naruto making himself look silly again! What more could you ask?

"Hey we're here!" Naruto announced.

It was a bright, yet rainy day. Their boat floated on and the village looked friendly and welcoming. They docked and descended on.

"So...where's this place again?" Sakura asked.  
"It's supposed to be a house with a red roof and vines growing on it." Sasuke said.  
"There it is!" Naruto pointed off to the right, and sure enough, there was a house with a red roof and vines. It was a slanted roof the dipped low to the ground and it had two stories. It looked like a European house.

"Wow..." exclaimed Sakura.  
"Good eye, Naruto." Said Kakashi.  
"Heheheh." Naruto adjusted his headband.

So they delivered the medicine to an old woman, who gave them the payment and some money for each of them. She had decided that because she had no children of her own and felt that it would be fitting to give them something for their trouble. So, the team went about town looking at what to get with their money.

"I wonder what the Ramen here tastes like." Exclaimed Naruto.  
"You idiot, it's probably the same back home! I want to see what clothes they have." Said Sakura.  
"What are you going to get Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.  
"The latest Come Come Paradise. I've been looking for it everywhere." Replied Kakashi.  
Naruto made an uncomfortable face.  
"How about you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.  
He just walked away.  
Inner Sakura: "DARN IT!"

Sasuke walked around the market place, ignoring the people who were trying to sell him things. He was just about to get away until he heard a small voice.

"Please, sir, would you like to buy a flower?"  
Sasuke turned around, almost shaking. His eyes met with pure, blue, large eyes. It was a girl, around his age, with blonde hair, dirty and beaten.  
"Sir?" she said once more.  
Sasuke almost felt terrible just by looking at her. He tried smiling and said, "Sure. I'll take three."  
She smiled, causing Sasuke's hair to stand on end. She was not an ordinary girl.  
She gave him three flowers, he gave her the money, and Sasuke left to return to the group.  
'Something about her,' he thought, 'Is so familiar.'

To be continued!  
Well? What do you think? I know...it's total crap, right? But any way, please tell me what you think! Over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gollies! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in along time! I've been busy and lazy. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (Gets beaten by fans with sticks)

ANYWHO! Enjoy the second chapter of As It Was, Like the Summer!

Sasuke found Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi in front of a Mochi vender. He had been so scared and so happy all at once. Who was that girl? He thought to himself. Later that evening, they decided to stay at a local inn.

"We'll have separate rooms. Will that be okay with everyone?" Kakashi asked.

"Okay," said Sakura

'Awe, I wanted to share a room with Sakura! Well, at least I won't be in the same room as stupid Sasuke,' thought Naruto.

Sasuke didn't say anything. (To cool for school)

So, they got their room and board, and went downstairs to eat what the Hostess was serving. They sat around a table, Naruto excited to eat, Sakura nagging at him for being so glutinous, and Kakashi trying to settle them down.

"OI! Natsu! Get in here and clean these floors!" yelled the Hostess. This caught Sasuke's attention.

"H-hai!" said the scrawny blonde girl, coming in from the back with a bunch of logs in her arms. She set them on the pile by the door.

"Geez, Natsu! You always look like a stray dog! You're a disgrace!" said the Hostess. "I'm sorry ma'am," said Natsu. She ran about getting a bucket, a brush, some water and soap, and starting scrubbing the floor.

"That poor girl," said Sakura, "that lady TREATS her like a dog. No wonder she looks like that!"

"…" Sasuke watched her. Something about this girl, what was it?

"Hey Naruto," Kakashi started, "That girl right there…She looks like you."

This put an unpleasant look on Sasuke's face. Sakura chimmed in, "Wow, you're right Kakashi-sensei." Inner Sakura, "THAT POOR GIRL! Sharing the same looks as that idiot! I'd hang myself!"

"Heheheh, I'm much better looking though," said Naruto. They all gave him a 'whatever' look.

"Excuse me," said a soft voice. This grabbed all of their attentions, especially Sasuke's. "P-please pardon me, but I'd like to thank you for buying flowers from me earlier today."

"So that's where you got those flowers!" said Naruto. "No problem," replied Sasuke. She smiled just a little and the Inn hostess called to her again.

LATER THAT NIGHT!

Sasuke lay in bed staring at the sealing when he started to hear some one singing.

"_As it was, like the summer, the sky was so blue._

_Even though, you've gone away, my heart is still true._

_Keep me in your heart…and I will be there too_

_Remember how it was, that summer…"_

Sasuke's body shivered like there was no tomorrow. NATSUKO! The friend he had lost from so long ago! Why was she here in this village?

"Uchiha-san!" she called.

"Oh, Natsuko!" replied Sasuke.

"Wanna play?" she asked and Sasuke said, "sure."

They ran through a field and Sasuke tripped. Natsuko laughed at him, "Are you okay?" "Yes," he replied. "You know," she said as she pulled him up from the ground, "There's a song about summertime and two people who shared many adventures together, kinda like you and I." He looked at her, "Really?" "Mm hmm!" She sang the song to him, but only the first part. Sasuke took a deep breathe in, "that was nice, but was that it?" She blushed, "Well, there is more, but…" "Hmm…" "It's a little embarrassing.." "I won't mind" "Of course you won't! You're not the one singing it!" she yelled. "I'm sorry! Geez…" He looked up towards the sky. It was a radiant blue with puffy clouds going by. "I wonder when I'll get to hear the rest…"

Sasuke sat up in his bed. Had he been dreaming? No. He looked out his window to see no one. The owner of the voice and the song were gone.

HOOT! That's chapter two! Sorry that it's kind of short…

Natsuko: Write longer stories!

Me: Only unless you give me money and Kyo from Dir en Grey!

Natsuko: Hmm…………..

R & R please!


End file.
